Reality Rage!
by toontownwiz
Summary: Timmy Turner comes across the Reality Gauntlet. But then, so does Norm and Plasmius. But when Vlad tries to make a peace offering, Norm rejects it for his own needs. Will Danny and Timmy be able to stop Norm from controlling all reality? DxT later.
1. Norm the Genie

**Reality Rage!**

** Chapter 1: Norm the Genie!  
**

**A/N: I just want all of you to know that in this story, Timmy Turner and Danny are not related. They are just two kids who have never met before. Well, here you go. My first chapter. I hope this story does well like my other story, "Death to Inviso-bill". Speaking of which, this is taking place after that fanfiction! And since I finished it before Reality Trip, the gauntlet is not destroyed in this fic, confusing, eh? Well, things will start to piece together as the story goes along. Trust me, you'll get it soon!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents or Danny Phantom, but I sure love both shows!**

**

* * *

In Dimmsdale...**

Timmy Turner's alarm clock went off as he shook himself awake and yawned. He slept through half of it because his parents always keep him up, yelling at their neighbors for keeping their garage lights on during the night. His godparents, Cosmo and Wanda had also gotten up by the sound of the alarm clock. His hair was messy, he had bags under his eyes, his pillows were covered in drool, and he had an attitute that said, "Mess with me, and I'll hurt you, mentally."

"Don't you just hate Mondays?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, they're real pains." Cosmo said. "I'm sure glad I don't have to keep all the-"

"Shhh." Timmy shushed.

"What?" Wanda asked, whispering.

"I hear something. It sounds like-" **CRASH! **"-A meteor!" The meteor opened up and revealed to the trio...The Reality Gauntlet!

"What's this?" Cosmo asked. Timmy picked up the note attached to it.

"_The Reality Gauntlet-a powerful gadget that is able to bend reality to the holder's liking. It consists of three gems. The gem of life-able to make anything come to life. The Gem of form-able to bend any object's form into another, and the gem of fantacy, able to make the holder's dreams a reality."_ Timmy grinned evily after he saw the power gem already installed.. "Excelent! I could use this for show and tell today!"

* * *

"-and this yellow gem is called the gem of form." Timmy explained to the rest of his class after demonstrating what the gem of life can do. "It can make an object's form transform into another item's form." He then installed the yellow gem into the reality gauntlet, and fired the gauntlet at Crocker's desk, and it transformed into a piece of chocolate. "And this blue gem is called the gem of fantacy-able to make the holder's dreams come true. Like, my dream is for a room made of pudding." He fired the gauntlet at the ceiling, and the whole room turned into pudding. 

"Impressive Turner-"

"Pipe down, Crockpot!" Timmy yelled, cranky. He was always exceptionally cranky on Mondays. "I'm not done, yet. Now, rumor has it that there is a secret combination that will activate all the gems at the same time, and if the holder enters the combination correctly, he/she can control all reality! Thank you."

"Outstanding, Turner. In all my years of teaching, I have never heard of that device!" Crocker yelled, giving Timmy an A+.

"Thanks. Any questions-yes, Chester."

"Do you know that 'secret combination' to activate the gems?" Chester asked.

"Sadly, I don't-" Suddenly, he was blasted, and thrown back into Crocker's desk. "Ow, that hurt." He looked up to see...to see...

"Alright, half pint, don't move!" Danny Phantom yelled. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me where you found that gauntlet-" He paused, and raised his eyebrows, looking at everyone staring at him.

"Danny Phantom-whoa, you're a legend." Timmy screamed.

"Dude, just tell me where you found the gauntlet."

"I found it when a meteor crashed into my room!" TImym yelled, shaking the lava lamp Crocker had on his desk. Danny picked it up.

"Hmm, has a little dust on it-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yesss!" A voice echoed across the room, rattling everyone's ears off as TImmy's arch enemy appeared right in front of Danny Phantom. "Congratulation, Danny Phantom, I am Norm!" Norm the genie waved his arms and his name appeared in broad daylight. "-and you my ghostly companion have just earned yourself three rule-free wishes!"

* * *

**In Amity Park, later that day...**

"So let me get this straight-" Tucker questioned. "This guy here, is-your genie!"

"Yeah, and he said I get three rule-free wishes." Danny added.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing." Sam said. "And you actually found the Reality Gauntlet?"

"Yeah, in the hands of a kid with an extremely nasily voice..."

"Don't you just hate it when you have a hoarse in your voice?" Norm and Danny asked at the exact same time.

"I know what you mean." Norm agreed. "I hate that voice in that kid's voice. You know, the only time I've seen a kid with that kind of voice was when he got a very severe case of larenjitous, then his voice returned-"

"And?"

"He ended up in the hospital."

"Yikes."

"I know." SIlence passed, as Norm looked around Danny's room. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks-"

"I like it too!" Another voice echoed across the room, and out popped out an old friend of Danny's. Vlad Plasmius.

"Plasmius."

"Ah, hello Daniel. I see you're recooperating from our last incident-" Vlad neared Danny, only to be crushed by a pile of boulders ocnjured up by Norm the Genie.

"Nobody hurts my master!" He yelled.

"Master, Daniel has a-wait-wait, you're a genie?"

"What was your first clue? The fact that I have a spectral tail even without being a ghost?"

"Hmm,"

"What?"

"Come with me!" Vlad blasted Norm and trapped him within a ghost dome that only ghosts can escape. He took him to a dark alley in the middle of Amity Park.

"Listen, you have the potential to destory Daniel." Vlad explained. "Why are you his servant?"

"Because he rubbed my lamp." He held up his genie lamp. "If you had any real knowledge, you would know that a human has to rub a genie lamp for the genie to be released."

"Ohh, listen, I can free you from that prision forever, if you do me a favor."

"What? What do you have in mind?"

"There are two mystical items that can give me ultimate power. The crown of fire and the ring of rage. BRing me those and I can destroy Danny forever, and in return, I'll retrieve the Reality Gauntlet for you."

Norm thought about it for a minute, and then finally made his decision. "No."

"What?"

"No! I can't do that to my master! I'd break the Genie code! Besides, everyone knows his secret. Do you want to hurt him, now?"

"Yes."

Well let me tell you something, mister!" Norm screamed at the top of his lungs. "If you try to hurt Daniel Fenton, aka, Danny Phantom, I will gather everyone at City Hall, and personally make you reveal your secret to everyone, including Maddie Fenton!"

"No-not-Maddie..."

"Then stay away from Danny, if you know what's good for you." Norm glared at Vlad once before turning away and making his way back to Danny. "Now, all I have to do is steal the Reality Gauntlet from Turner, and then I just need to find the correct combination to activate all the gems and then I can control all of reality, and escape my lamp forever! Ahh, this is going to be sweet!"

* * *

**Back at Dimmsdale...**

Timmy climbed into his bed and got comfortable in his bed. He then saw a picture of Danielle Fenton on his dresser. He took it and looked at it, lovingly. Cosmo and Wanda took notice and poofed out of their fishbowl to comfort**  
**Timmy.

"Still like her?" Cosmo asked.

"Like her...ye...yeah...I...I" Timmy couldn't spill it, so he took a deep breath, and started to say it. "I...don't like her...I...love her." Timmy screamed to his godparents. "I finally met someone that I want to spend my life with! She's smart, pretty, funny, nice, and-she wouldn't want to go out with a dweeb like me!"

"Timmy, you're not a dweeb!" Wanda said.

"Yeah, if you were, then she would've dissed you, badly." Cosmo added.

"You're right!" Timmy agreed.

"You know, this may sound strange, but I'm thinking Danielle is staring to develope feelings for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! You're her only friend and you got her started in school. You're her only friend!"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Timmy ran to school because he was late, again. He overslept. He was running when a twelve-year old girl came running inot him, and they crashed, and fell to the ground._

_"Sorry." Timmy said, rubbing his head._

_"Oww, me too!" Danielle Fenton said. "I'm Danielle!" She held out her hand to help Timmy. "This is my first day here._

_"Really? Well, I'll show you around. It's easy to get lost in my school, especially with a crackpot like Crocker!"_

_"Ha ha ha! You're funny!" _

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_"Wow, I never stopped to think how much I helped her that day." Timmy said, climbing back into bed and snuggling under his blankets, with the picture close to his heart. "It all makes sense now. I've fallen in love with Danielle Fenton!" And as TImmy fell asleep, he dreamt of being witht hat special girl forever.

"Ahh, love! The most powerful of the emotions!" Wanda said.

"I'll say." Cosmo agreed.

* * *

Norm the Genie snuck into Timmy's room that night, searching for the Reality Gauntlet. He searched in all the dresser drawers, and in the closet, and he then found it sitting on a shelf, protected in a genie-proof box. So he took Cosmo and Wanda's wands and deactivated the box to grab the gauntlet. 

"Excelent." Norm whispered, yet in a firece tone. "Now that I have possession over the Reality Gauntlet, and its four gems, I can control all Reality, and more importantly, escape from my genie lamp forever!" Of course, Norm went from whispering to screaming, but it didn't phase Timmy that much, since he was most exhausted on Monday.

Norm soared out of Timmy's room, and activated the gauntlet.

"Now-" Norm began. -if you thought I was tough when I was _all genie, what do ya think of me now that I'm all ghost?" _That's right! Norm activated that Gem of Fantacy to transformed himself into an all-ghost monster. "HA HA HA! Now I'm free from the lamp, and I have ghost powers to destroy Turner with! Ahh, this is going to be sweet! No one can stop me now!"

**To be continued.**

Oh yeah, Norm's back, and better than ever! And what'll become of the Timmy/Danielle relationship?_Find out next time, until then, have a nice summer! _


	2. Norm the Spector

**Chapter 2: Norm The Spector!  
**

**A/N: Before we get this party started, I would like to make some announcments.**

**1. If my chapters get at least 2 reviews, I'll post new chapters right away. I'm beginning to feel like everyone has abandoned my fanfictions.**

**2. Now that the summer is here, I will be able to update quicker and make my chapters longer and more exciting!**

**3. I have decided to halt my series in the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends section, and make more fanfictions here. I apologize in advance.**

**And now, of course...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Fairly Odd Parents.**

**

* * *

**"Don't move, Norm!" Danny yelled, waking Timmy up from his slumber. "Drop the gauntlet!"

"Drop? Great idea!" Norm shouted, activating the gem of form, and blasting Danny with it, transforming it into an anvil, pluming him to the ground. "Nice, now I really have control!"

"I don't think so!" Timmy yelled, blasting Norm with Wanda's wand, but it did nothing to Norm. "Darn, it's not fazing him."

"Timmy, don't you get ti?" Wanda asked.

"Get what?" Wanda poofed "Da Rules" in front of him.

"According to the rules, The Reality Gauntlet is a powerful, supernatural item of great power. It's unaffected by fairy magic, and constantly generates more ghsot energy." Timmy did not understand a word that Wanda said. "It means that we can't do anything to it!"

"WHAT?"

"We're practically powerless!" Cosmo yelled.

"Exactly!" Norm butted in. "I picked that up when I read Da Rules myself. Now, once I find the correct combination to activate all the gems, I will be able to control all of reality! And now..." Norm reached down and activated the gem of form again, and fired it at some oil trucks, transforming them into powerful, metal zombies.

"Now what?" Danny asked.

"And Norm the Spector says-Amity Park is extending its graveyard!" Norm shot the zombieswith the gem of life, and they instantly set their sights on Danny. One of them swung its firece arm into Danny, sending him back so hard into Timmy's house, that it made a hole in Timmy's bedroom.

"Aww man!" Timmy yelled. "Do I ever get a break?"

"Yeah!" Norm screamed. "which would you like, a broken arm, or leg?"

"Not funny, dude? You need to work on your puns."

"Buns? Great idea!" Norm activated the gem of fantacy, and fired at Timmy, turning him into burger buns.

"I rest my case."

"And I'll rest mine!" Norm shouted again, this time blasting Cosmo and Wanda's wands with the gem of life. "Once I find the combination to activate all the gems, I can control all reality-and then I'll never be a genie again!" Norm blasted them once more, and then took off.

"Great!" Danny moaned. "Just great."

"I don't get it." Timmy said, transforming back to human. "What's so deadly about that gauntlet." Danny turned to face Timmy.

"You don't think that's bad-" Danny explained. "-but that thing once turned Amity Park into a freakshow! IF NORM FINDS THE CORRECT COMBINATION, HE COULD TURN EVERYTHING INTO HIS OWN WORLD, AND DESTROY US!"

"Whoa, I didn't think of that-"

"But there's a way to stop him." Danny said. "If you three can get a hold of the gauntlet, hold onto a gem, and think of a place. The gem will then teleport to that place, leaving Norm with nothing."

"Cool, but...uhh-let's wait..for that-" Timmy moaned, slowly pasing out from exhaustion.

* * *

"Timmy...Timmy..." Wanda shook Timmy, but it didn't awaken him. "Timmy, wake up! You have a date with Danielle today." Timmy shook a few times slowly, then opened his eyes all at once. He looked at the clock, it read **8:10 am.**

"Oh man! I overslept!" Timmy yelled.

"Don't worry, honey. Danielle's waiting downstairs. She looked tired, too."

"Really."

"Yeah. Apparentally, she got the same attack from Norm as you did."

"Well, that makes two of us." Timmy chuckled, getting out of bed to get dressed. "Let's just hope he doesn't interfere with my date with Danielle today." Timmy ran out the door, wanting to meet up with his love. Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other.

"Clueless." They both said.

* * *

Timmy ran downstairs to see Danielle, still sleeping in the couch. He started to feel sorry for her, that she was involed with Norm, that she had to suffer too. He had mized emotions right about now, and he didn't know which one was right. SO he walked towards Danielle, and watched her sleep, until she woke up. 

"Timmy?" She moaned, stretching out her legs.

"Hey Danielle, how are you feeling?" Timmy asked.

"Tired. I had another ghost attack me."

"Wow, brutal."

"I'll say. I wish I didn't have to worry about them all the time."

"Well, come on. Maybe a little trip to Chuckie Cheddars will calm you down."

"Okay then!"

* * *

Danny was watching Danielle and Timmy's date from in the sky. He saw how they were paying attention to their friendship and not the mission at hand. 

"Darn that kid!" Danny said. "He focuses too much on making Danielle his 'future wife'! He must really like her to go that far."

But meanwhile, someone else, who goes by the name of Norm, was spying on Danny. He was powering up the gauntlet, ready to fire at Danny, when Danny's ghost sense went off, detecting Norm.

"Oh man, does this guy ever quit?"

"Not a chance, dweeb-case-ahhhh!" Norm screamed at the top of his lungs when Cosmo and Wanda grabbed onto him and his gauntlet, Danny helped them out. Danny held onto the gem of life, Cosmo held onto the gem of form, and Wanda held onto the gem of fantacy. Then, they all disappeared.

"NO!" Norm shouted, and then the gauntlet exploded. Danny fell into Chuckie Cheddars, and crash landed in it. He got up, moaned a few times, and then, without warning, transformed back into his human form. Everyone, including Timmy gasped. Danielle just snuck away.

"No way...Danny Fenton...the ghost boy...it's...it isn't true!"

"That's my cue!" Danny yelled, transforming again and grabbing Timmy, turning invisible and flying out of Chuckie Cheddars.

* * *

"So now do you understand?" Danny asked, after explaining everything to Timmy. 

"Yeah, I do, but we don't know where to look!"

"Timmy, didn't you listen?" Wanda asked, beginning to get annoyed. "We're the ones who held the gems when they scattered, which means, we hid them, and they're safe in Chocolate City, Utah!"

"Yeah, but I was thinking of Fairy World." Cosmo complained.

"And I was thinking of the Space Camp in Florida." Danny said.

"Wow, talk about a cross-country trip." Timmy moaned.

"I know, but, we bettesr start somewhere. And we have to make sure Norm does not get a hold of the gems before we do!"

* * *

"But little do those fools know-" Norm began. "-that with my magic, I made duplicate gems to foo them, that work just like the real thing! And now I just need to find the real gems, and find the combination to activate them, and then I will control all reality, the sucker, I can't believe they fell for my little trick! They are so-" 

"Sinister?" Danny interupted, watching Norm from the sky.

"Ahh, sucker-licks!"

"Wait until the others hear this!" Danny flew off to find Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Danielle.

"Oh man, now they're going to try and find the gems before I do, but-" He took out some shiny things out of this pockets. "I fooled them again! What morons! I had the gems all along, and now, I just need the right combination, and then I can control all reality! Thsi is my most clever plan yet, and I'm just getting started!"

* * *

"Now, it's time to see where the real gems are." Danny said. 

"I didn't think it was possible to make three ordinary stones into replicate gems." Timmy groaned.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now except try and find the real gems." Wanda said, as the gang headed for Fairy World. "Let's hope we can."

"I know." Timmy said. "I just hope that Danielle'll be okay."

**To be continued.**

**Sorry if this chapter was a little shorter than the last time. I know it can be confusing, but you'll understand soon. Trust me. **

Have a great summer!


	3. Cross country trip

**Chapter 3: Cross-country trip**

**A/N: Okay, I got a lot of ideas for this chapter, so I will divide it into 2 parts. I hope you understnad what's going on! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Fairly Odd Parents or Danny Phantom, but by now you should know that.**

**

* * *

**

"Alright, let's see what we have here." Norm said, taking out the three gems to activate the reality gauntlet. "The red gem, is called-the gem of life, making anything come alive." He took out the red gem and placed in its hole. "Now, the gem of form-can shape-shift any itme that it hits into another thing." He placed the yellow gem into its proper hole. "Now, the gem of fantacy can make my dreams a reality." He placed the blue gem in its hole. "And if they are pressed in the correct combination, they will be activated at the same time, and I can control all reality!"

"But first, I must-" He then looked down and saw a piece of paper on the ground, that had the combination to activate the gems. "-find the right combination to activate the gems. And I just found it!" But before he could try it, the paper was blown out of his hand by an ecto-blast.

"Sorry, little man." Danielle Phantom said. "You're not using that gauntlet to destroy Danny and the world."

"What...great idea!" Norm yelled. Danielle slapped herslef in the head. "Ever consider tutoring?"

"No." Danielle studdered. "Listen, I'm not going to waste my time with you, because I don't waste time on anyone when I'm in a bad mood."

"Couldn't get to sleep last night, I see?"

"Yeah, and it was your fault."

"Whatever, all I know is, you're going down." Norm activated the gem of form, and transformed a mailbox, into a bowling ball that attacks people. It struck Danielle and hit her hard, causing her to slam into the ground, knocked out. "And now that she's out of the way, I can use the combo to activate the gems." Norm flew over to the slightly burned paper. He was able to read it and activate the combination.

**A/N: In case anyone forgot, in Reality Trip, the combination was gem of form, gem of life, and gem of fantacy, in that order, I think. I'm just a person!**

"And now that the gauntlet is-huh?" The gauntlet wasn't responding. "Oh of course, I must've overdid it with the gauntlet. It needs recharging, or a new gem, but where can I get a new-ah ha, what do we have here?" He looked at the book, and saw...

"In the event that the gem of infinate power loses all its power, more can be found at the legendary mine of reality gems, located in the darkest alleys of fairy world. Interesting, well, well, well, I guess it's time to take a trip to Fairy World."

* * *

"Alright, let's see." Norm said, still reading the book. "To open the underground passage to the mine, you must first find the tow golden gems of the evil lord...what am I doing? I'm hald-ghost now. I cna just use intangibility" He turned intangible and phased through the car. Inside, he saw millions of power gems. 

"Excelent! Now I can power up my gauntlet for sure!" He then heard a sound from outside, from Jorgon Van Strangle, and Danny Phantom.

"So, you're saying that the gems that Norm was using were fake, and that he was hiding the real ones all along?" Danny asked Jorgon.

"Yes, puny child." jorgon answered. "Norm is tricky, and he can be very mischievious."

"So how do we stop him?"

"The question is not how to stop him, it's when to stop him. If Norm gets a hold of that golden gem of infinate power, then he'll never have to power up the gauntlet again, and he can control all reality forever!"

"Darn that Jorgon!" Norm whispered. "Wait, he said golden gem of power, and it's in here! That means I just need to find it and then I'll be in charge forever!" Norm went invisible to avoid the gang, who busted in.

"I heard Norm's voice!" Timmy yelled.

"He must be in here!" Danny yelled. "And if gets that gem, he can power the gauntlet forever!"

"Too late!" norm shouted, revealing himself, and the gem in his hand. "I already got it! And now that I possess it, and the correct combination to activate the gems-" He activated the correct combination toa ctivate the gems, and then installed the gem of infinate power. "-I will control all reality! Now, to get you dirt bags out of the way. Don't forget-" Norm shot them with an Ecto-blast, and knocked them all out. "-I'm still half ghost! Now, let's get this party started!"

* * *

"Okay, so where should I start my little fun?" Norm asked himself. "Ooh, how about Dimmsdale. That is where my arch enemy lives. So, let's do it!" norm soared out of Fairy World and into Dimmsdale, at 280 miles an hour. With 1435 miles to travel due to a shortcut he found, it only took him exactly 5.125 hours to get to Dimmsdale. "Excelent, my speed has increased by 12 percent (It was originally 246 mph) so now I can destroy everything!" Norm flew all through Dimmsdale, and since it stretches out to 1200 miles, by flying at 220 mph, he destroyed most of it in 1 hour. 

"Hmm, Maybe I over-did it, but it doesn't matter. Now that I have the ultimate gautlet, I can change everything around me, and then take over the world! Yeah, this is going to be sweet! Now, to get to Amity Park...hmm, well, my distance from here to Oregon is about 1300 miles, and during my trip here, I gain 4 percent more speed, so now it's 291 mph. So, 291 divided into 1300...is...uhh...4.4673539 hours to get there from here. So that's about...uhh...4 hours and 26 minutes. Not bad, considering that ghost boy can only fly at about 150 mph. Yeah, here we go!

**A/N: Before I continue, I would like to say that those numbers were just proof that I am a total wiz at math. Simply divide the distance from one place to another in miles, by the speed you are going at, (miles per hour) and there's your number. And when it comes out like 6.1, that means 6 hours and 6 minutes. Confusing, eh? Well, let me handle it then. Now, on with the show.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Oh man, we're too late!" Danny yelled. "Norm already got the gem!"

"Don't worry." Timmy said. "I'll page Danielle. She's in Amity Park right now, and she'll track down Norm."

"Uhh, Timmy, there's a small problem with that theroy." Cosmo said.

"Problem? What are you talking about?" Timmy asked, looking worried. Wanda waved his wand, and showed Timmy a picture of Danielle, unconscious on the street of Dimmsdale. "Danielle! NO!"

"I know, Norm must've gotten to her. Apparentally, he's mastered the gauntlet in less time than we predicted!"

"Well, come on! He's headed for Amity Park. Follow me!" Danny yelled, taking the hands of Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda. It was exactly 1845 miles from the mine to Amity Park. And since Danny had to fly at about 220 miles an hour, it only took him 8.3863636 hours, which translates into 8 hours, and 23 minutes, to get to his home town.

* * *

"Dude, how long is it going to take tp get to your town?" Timmy asked, sleepily. They had only been flying for a half hour. 

"Hey, I can only fly so fast, you know." Danny complained. "Besides, we're also looking for Danielle."

"Danielle...oh, yeah I know."

"Look, Timmy, I know you really like her, a lot, but she's in danger and so are we! If we don't catch up to Norm, we can...wait, catching up to Norm! That's it!" Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule, then threw it into the atomosphere. At this point, the gang is in space. He then took Timmy's slurpy drink, and threw the water on the capsule, and it transformed into the X'23 Booster Rocket.

**A/N: The X-23 Booster Rocket was first shown in the Danny Phantom episode "Flirting with Disaster".**

Danny's speedhad increased to 13,500 miles per hour. Since they were 1605 miles away from Amity Park, and they were going at 7,000 mph, it would only take them 0.0118518 hours to get to Amity Park, which translates into 1 1/2 minutes.

"Awesome!" Cosmo yelled. "Now we'll get there in no time!"

"Yeah!" Danny yelled back, but then the X'23 rocket started to slow down, as Danny checked the speedometer. It read 7,500 miles per hour. "Darn, we're losing speed." But they didn't lose much speed. Since they were only 1460 miles away from Amity Park, it would only take them 0.1946666 hours, translating into about 11 1/2 minutes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Norm saw the light of the gang heading towards his location, so he decided to have a llittle fun. He aimed at the Booster Rocket, and activated the gem of fantacy. He wanted to make it stop for good, but it only slowed its speed down to 3,000 mph. Norm suspected that there was some interference in the air. Soon, his ghost sense went off, and he looked behind him, thinking it was Danielle, but, instead, it was someone he would never think of. 

"Hello, dear Norm. It is I..."

**To be continued.**

**Thank you for reviewing my story, but first...some announcments.**

**My grandma may be ending up in the hospital, so if I don't update when I say I do, that is why. **

**Second, I may rewrite Death to Inviso-bill, just for some extra emphasis, but I won't delete the first version. It'll be better, more detailed, and less confusing, and less rushed. Thank you for understanding.**

**I will try my hardest to update chapter 4 before Friday, June 23th. Thank you for your patience.  
**


	4. The Plasmus team up

**Chapter 4: The Plasmus Teamup**

**A/N: I have officially decided to rewrite "Death to Inviso-bill", but, since I got the most reviews on that story out of all my fanfictions, I will not delete the first story, so you will have two stories to listen to. I hope you understand. I will finish this story this week, so I can start the new one right away. Alright, now without further to do, here's the fourth and final chapter. Sorry it was short. The new fanfiction will make up for it!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Well, well, well, if it is Vladimin Master, a.k.a Vlad Plasmius." Norm snarled, glaring angrily at his mortal foe.

"Ah, hello Norm, how nice of you to notice me." Vlad smirked.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for you. I just want to finish off my mortal enemies."

"So do I." Vlad charged up his most powerful Ectoplasmic Energy Blast and fired it at Norm, knocking him out. He then took the gang as soon as they arrived.

* * *

"Daniel, it pains me to say this-" Vlad began. " - but, if we're ever going to defeat him and let him go of his grasp of the Reality Gauntlet, we have to - have to - te - team - up." 

"Vlad, I'm not so thrilled about this too, but-" Danny studdered. " - at this point, I'm willing to try anything."

"Good, and I have a special plan, one that can not, and will not fail. Here's what we do!"

* * *

"Hey norm!" Danny called to Norm, who was about to turn Vicky into a popsicle. "I'm sorry that I tried to hurt you. You're right. You should control all -" 

"Nah!" norm called, not amused. "That was your best attempt to flatter me?"

"Nope." Danny transformed into his ghost mode and then charged at Norm full force. "THIS IS!" HE tackled him to the ground, and took the gauntlet. "And since I have the gauntlet, I'm turning you all genie again."

"So...ahhh - uh oh."

"Yep, that's right! Since you're a genie again, technically, you're my genie, so I still have my three genie wishes from before!"

"Oh dang!"

"Yep, that's right! And for my first genie wish - I wish that everything was back in order in both Dimmsdale and Amity Park."

"NO!" Norm yelled, snapping his fingers, and granting the wish. Soon, every un-realistic thing Norm had changed had turned to normal.

"And now, my second genie wish - I wish that the Reality Gauntlet was safe in the Guys in White government building.

"Aww, darn!" Norm snapped his fingers again, and the glove disappeared. "But you're forgetting, I may not have the power of a ghost, but I do have the power of a genie, meaning..." Norm snapped his finger and in an instant, Vlad was being drained of his Ectoplasmic energy. Norm was sucking it in, and soon, became full ghost. He had Vlad's muscular body, his pale skin, and his hair-do, but his plasma blasts were blue, not pink. "Goodbye, Danny!" he shot a blast at Dammy, and knocked him out-cold.

"Danny, no!" Timmy yelled. "Cosmo, Wanda -" He didn't stop to think before making his wish. " - I wish that I had the reality gauntlet!"

"But Timmy, it's dangerous. You don't know what it'll do!"

"Maybe - but Danny is doomed for sure if I don't do something."

"You're right, you wish it, we dish it!" Wanda and Cosmo waved their wands and in seconds, Timmy was wearing the Reality Gauntlet. He activated the gem of form, and fired it at some near-by dumpsters, that quickly transformed into a big ghost-proof safe. Then, timmy quickyl activated the gem of fantacy, fired it at Norm, and transported him into the safe, where Norm was locked in. Danny walked over to him.

"Alright, chees log." He snarled. "Here's your deal. You un-do all the damage you caused, revert back to being a full genie, and then surrender the gauntlet."

"Yes, yes, yes." Norm said, and soon, Norm was released. Everything was reverted back to normal, and then the gauntlet disappeared. "But, before I came here, I picked up a little gift -" He took out the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage from his back pocket. " - so now I can -"

"Wait a sec!" Danny yelled. "Since you're a genie, you have to grant my wishes, and I have one left - so - I wish -" But, before Danny could say his final wish, he was blasted by a purple blast, made by the Fright Knight. Norm threw the two items to the Fright Knight, who teleported back to the Sarcophagous of Eternal Sleep. He used the skeleton key to unlock the Sarcophagous, and place to two items on none other - than Pariah Dark.

"So, it is time." Pariah Dakr presummed.

"Yes, my lord." Fright Knight said. "I also brought the Reality Gauntlet for you." Fright Knight handed Pariah Dark the Reality Gauntlet.

"Excelent, and now I can control all of reality and make the world mine once again!"

* * *

Pariah Dark rose from his sarcophagous, adn took the Reality Gauntlet from the Fright Knight. He tried it on his right arm, and took it for a test run. He activated the gem of form, and fired it at a near-by pumpkin, transforming it into a nuclear bomb. He threw it at the dorr, and it blew up. 

"Excelent."

* * *

Pariah Dakr stormed off into the streets, trying to locate his enemies, but was stopped by Danielle. She fired many blasts at him to stall him until the others arrived. When they got there, they helped her against the ghost king. He tried to hit them, but they were too fast, so he tried physicaly attacks, but they did nothing. The trio foguht for what seemed like hours. Until, finally... 

"Alright ghost king! Time for you to crumble." Danny yelled, rushing home - to get the Ecto-suit. He used its new power to defeat the ghost king, but not Norm. As soon as Pariah was down, Norm grabbed the gauntlet, and fired at Danny, knocking him down.

"Suckers!" Norm yelled.

"I'll say." Danielle yelled. She fired blasts at Norm, knocking him out. She then grabbed the gauntlet, and handed it to Timmy.

"Thanks Danielle." Timmy said. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish this glove was safe and sound where it belongs, where no one can find it!" Cosmo and Wanda granted his wish, and the gauntlet disappeared for the last time. Norm wailed in terror.

"And -" Danny began. " - since you are still a genie, I have one more wish left, and now - I wish that everything was back to the way it was beforee Timmy found the Reality Gauntlet except for me meeting Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda."

"NOOOOOOOO!" norm yelled, granting the last wish, setting everything back to the way it was.

"And now..."

"Aww - butter-sticks!" norm screamed as he was sucked back into the lava lamp from which he came from. It was then flown into the sky and sent to - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, a lava lamp!"The figure rubbed the lamp and...

"Hello, Jack Fenton, I am Norm! And you, my compitant ghost hunter have -"

"GHOST!" Jack yelled, pulling out the ghsot bazooka.

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N: I decided to put the epilouge in this chapter because I want it to be done so I can re-write Death to Inviso-bill. So - here we go.**

"Here you go, Timmy." said Wanda, the next day at school. "Your class ring. You sure you want to do this?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, she's the first girl that gave me a fun life." Timmy explained. "Besides, I like her, and she likes me. Isn't it supposed to be that simple?"

"Clueless." Cosmo and Wanda said together. timmy walked over to Danielle. "Hi Danielle." He studdered just by looking at her.

"Oh, hey Timmy." Danielle said back.

"I'm glad you're here, I - wanted to ask you something."

"Actually, me first. Listen, Timmy, I've had the most fun ever these past few days, but my life's way too complicated right now for us to be more than - just friends."

"Just friends? But -I thought -"

"I thought too. But, they're something that I have to do and I don't want you to get hurt because of it."

"Oh - okay, I understand." Timmy lowereed his head as his mood dropped, but after a few moments of silence. "Hey, Danielle - want to go to Chuckie Cheddars after school - just - as friends?"

Danielle smiled as she saw what Timmy was up to. "Sure, I'd like that -"

"But before you say anything else - there's - something I've been meaning to tell you all this time."

Meanwhile, from behind the school wall, Chester, A.J. and Trixie were listening to their conversation.

"Do you hear this?" Chester asked. "Timmy's asking the new girl on a date!"

"Yeah!" Trixie yelled. "So that's why he declined my invite."

"Wow, looks like not every girl thinks Timmy's a dweeb, but why this girl?"

"Maybe I can answer that." Danny Phantom echoed, hovering above the trio.

"Whoa, Danny Phantom -"

"Well, eh heh - let's just say - I've had past experience with her." And with that, Danny flew off.

After school that day, Danielle and Timmy walked out together, as Danielle transformed into her ghostly mode, taking timmy's hand and flew off into the sky. Timmy looked into Danielle's eyes, and Danielle looked into his, and snapped back into reality after a moment.

"Are you okay, Timmy?" She asked, as Timmy snapped back into reality.

"Oh - uh -yeah -" Timmy was now blushing madly. "It's just that - it's nice up here. Flying's nice." Danielle also looked at him, and then started blushing madly, as they both soared into the sunset, and let their hearts do the rest.

**To be continued.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was short! I did the best I could, but I think my next fanfiction will make up for it! It will be the re-write of one of my more popular fanfics, "Death to Inviso-bill" **


End file.
